


When the wolves come out (hitting straight for your heart)

by TommoInfiresMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Luhan is the voice of reason, M/M, Omega!Baekhyun, Smut, alpha!kyungsoo, baekhyun is younger than kyungsoo but its only 1 year, first heat, jongdae is a lil piece of shit, well in the second part lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommoInfiresMe/pseuds/TommoInfiresMe
Summary: "You can't like me Baekhyun." He half-whispers, "I-I...I still watch spongebob in my underwear every morning !" He admits. Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks heat up a little bit.Baekhyun stays still, "That's...Kinda cute." He replies in the same tone. Kyungsoo feels like banging his head on the nearest wall.Or the one where Kyungsoo admits to Baekhyun lots of embarrassing facts about him so that the latter stops liking him. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> my pussy lives for awkward sexual situations. this is full of it.
> 
> title from (my queens) aoa's like a cat, the translation's like "you're my wolf (I'm you're cute cat)"
> 
> can someone with a kind soul tell me who's the guy who does the bg vocals in 'like a cat'? bc diD U HEAR HIM GROWL DURING THE RAP???¿¿ i think im pregnant.
> 
> edit: i changed the title bc a lot of people had difficulties searching for the fic so yeah lmao title is from one direction's wolves 

It was unexpected.

Kyungsoo would have never guessed it.

He was at Chanyeol's when it all happened. His best friend had invited him to try out his brand new video game (Outlast) together after school and Kyungsoo gladly accepted.

When he got to his friend's house (that he grew very used to.), he found Chanyeol's mother, getting ready to go to her night shift at the hospital. She greets both of them warmly.

"The dinner's all ready and is in the fridge, all you have to do is warm it up." She smiles, "If you'd like to, you can join them Kyungsoo" she addresses him and he nods.

"Baekhyun's in his room doing his homework, call him when dinner time comes." She tells Chanyeol while grabbing her coat, the boy nods.

Both of them bid her goodbye and when the front door closes, Chanyeol looks at him with glowing eyes.

"The game's in my room, can you get the joysticks out?" He asks, already walking up the stairs. Kyungsoo smiles and makes his way to the living room.

He sits down beside the large tv and searches for the joysticks. He doesn't hear quiet footsteps approaching him until there's a chuckle behind him. He turns around.

"Oh it's you Baekhyun-ah, did you finish your homework?" Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun just hums, the Alpha resumes his attention to the joysticks.

"You know, if you're hungry you can eat some cheesecake. I know that Chanyeol usually hides a piece or two in the fridge, behind the kimchi." He informs the younger. The lack of answer doesn't bother Kyungsoo, he's more concentrated on separating the joysticks' cables from each other, he just continues.

"Or if you'd like, you could eat some of the dinner? Your mom said it was in the fridge, all you have to d—"

"I like you." Baekhyun blurts out.

"—warm it up and—w-what did you just say?" Kyungsoo turns around, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

Baekhyun just smiles, even though his cheeks are a little bit pink, and he calmly repeats, "I said that I like you."

Kyungsoo chuckles but it comes out nervously. "O-Oh well I like you too Baekh—" 

"Hyung," Baekhyun cuts him off and ' _wow that was really rude, what the fuck?_ ', "We both know that's not what I meant."

At this point, Kyungsoo is practically sweating a river. Why was Chanyeol taking such a long time to come back?

"I-I..." Kyungsoo stutters and Baekhyun finds it awfully cute.

"I like you hyung, a whole lot." He repeats, "I'd like to go out with you."

Kyungsoo gasps and he thinks his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets if he widen them anymore. The alpha looks at Baekhyun and even though he seems confident and pretty calm, he can see by the way his bottom lip twitches that he's in fact really nervous.

A minute passes and neither of them utter a word nor make a move.

Baekhyun bits his bottom lip, "Look hyung you can answer me lat—" he reaches his hand and that's when Kyungsoo seems to have regained his thoughts and he does the only thing that comes on his mind.

He flees.

He meets Chanyeol, who's finally coming down the stairs from his room, the Outlast game in his right hand.

"Kyungsoo where are yo—" He starts but stops himself when he sees the older opening the front door.

"Family emergency !" Kyungsoo yells before disappearing of the door.

//

"You look like shit." Is the first thing that comes out of Jongdae's mouth when Kyungsoo meets him and Luhan beside the classroom's front door.

Luhan gasps before lightly hitting Jongdae's arm. Kyungsoo only grunts, probably as an affirmation to Jongdae's statement; he knows he looks like shit.

"Be nice !" Luhan snaps. The three of them enter the classroom where some students were already seated, but Kyungsoo doesn't pay them any attention. He quickly finds his usual sit and places his head on his table.

"What do you want me to say? That he looks great?" Jongdae retorts.

Luhan grimaces but doesn't say anything, he sits beside Kyungsoo instead. "What's up?" He asks him.

Kyungsoo lets out a groan in annoyance. "Nothing," He sighs, "Just wasn't able to sleep well last night, it's all." He doesn't want to think of yesterday's events.

"Yeah no shit bro." Luhan kicks Jongdae's foot under the table, "Ow fuck—what was that for?" The beta cries out, Luhan only shush him.

"What's really the matter Kyungsoo-ah? I can tell it's not only a sleeping problem..."

Kyungsoo glances at Luhan, the older's eyes are full of worry yet his face shows a shy small smile that, the younger think, is supposed to be reassuring and his face instantly lit up; this was Luhan. Voice of reason, actual wisdom with two walking legs, best friend with the one and only judicious, sane and sagacious Kim Joonmyun.

" _Hyung_ ," Kyungsoo exclaims so suddenly that a few students turn at his direction with surprised looks, including his friends.

He hears Jongdae murmur a ' _Has he finally gone insane?_ ' but he dismisses him and maintains his stare on Luhan.

"Can I ask you an advice please?" He asks.

Luhan blinks four times before he says "Yeah, sure of course, what is it?"

He sees Jongdae pull his chair closer to them.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, "Um, so let's hypothetically say that someone close to me likes me and has confessed to m—" He gets cut off by Jongdae who gasps.

"Someone confessed to _you_?" He shouts, and for the second time, the class turns to their direction, "Was it Chanyeol? I knew it ! I knew your relationship was too friendly" Jongdae tuts, not caring about all the stares.

"I said _hypothetically_." Kyungsoo hisses, Luhan glares at the students that are looking at them and they quickly turn their heads.

"Please continue Kyungsoo," Luhan smiles.

"Okay," He half-whisper, "So this person, they like, hypothetically, confessed to me but I hypothetically didn't reply and ran away...What should I do?" He whimpers a little bit at the end.

Luhan stares at him, "Um..I don't know, hypothetically accept their confession? Go back and tell them that you were overwhel—"

"But I don't like them !" Kyungsoo quickly adds and Jongdae snorts.

"Then tell them to hypothetically fuck off." The latter says and laughs but when he sees that neither of his friend followed him, he pouts "You're totally no fun."

"Honestly, if you don't like them back, just like Jongdae suggested, tell them to fuck off, but like smoother, nicer, you know?" Luhan tries.

"But they're really close to me and if I hurt them they'll avoid me, and if they avoid me, I'll loose another close person in the process !" Kyungsoo whines.

Jongdae sighs loudly, "Don't be a pussy Kyungsoo." Luhan pushes him slightly to make him shut up.

"What is Jongdae trying to say is that if the person really likes you, they'll understand you. Just talk to them." Luhan tells him but Kyungsoo cringes at the idea; it was not going to work, not with Baekhyun.

"I can't even believe someone confessed to you," Jongdae ignores Kyungsoo's desperate ' _Hypothetically ! _', "Like I'm sure if you'll tell them about you they'll find you lame because, well, you're pretty lame." He finishes and Luhan just sighs, he doesn't even try to stop the younger anymore.__

__Kyungsoo's eyes lit up again._ _

__"This is it." He says, a little bit breathy and both his friends look at him in confusion, "I'm gonna do this."_ _

__Jongdae snorts loudly and Luhan looks at him with a horrified expression. "Kyungsoo, it-it was just a joke, you don't have to go ther—"_ _

__"No no, let him hyung !" Jongdae cuts him off and Kyungsoo nods, "Honestly hyung, it seems like a good idea." He shrugs._ _

__He hears Jongdae laugh again before he yelps and literally shout ' _Hyung, this time it was really unfair, it's not my faut he thinks it a great idea._ '_ _

__//_ _

__When lunch time arrives, Kyungsoo literally sprints out of their classroom, he hears Jongdae laugh and Luhan yells out his name but he doesn't stop._ _

__He has spent the last two hours making a list of really lame facts about him, with Jongdae that was that was suspiciously really joyful, to tell Baekhyun and he wasn't going to stop now after all that effort._ _

__He makes his way to the omega's classroom, where Kyungsoo knows he usually eat with his friends. He hopes this time isn't going to be different._ _

__On his way, he passes by a multitude of his friends that greet him but he doesn't return it. He promises himself that he'll talk to them later._ _

__He reaches Baekhyun's classroom and stops in front of it. Kyungsoo inhales a big gulp of air before exhaling it. He repeats the motion until he feels himself calm down._ _

__He sighs before he slides the door open a little bit forcefully and it results in a loud sound that makes all the students stare at him in silence._ _

__He grimaces internally, not used to all this attention but clears his voice and searches for the black-haired omega._ _

__He finds him at the far end of the classroom. Eyes and mouth wide open. A piece of meat that he's holding with his chopsticks mid-air and that Kyungsoo supposes he was going to eat before he barged is dangerously threatening to fall back into the younger's lunch._ _

__When Baekhyun's eyes meet his, the younger' head flushes down and Kyungsoo sees a blush creeping on the boy's neck._ _

__"Byun Baekhyun," He starts, "Come with me."_ _

__He waits some seconds but Baekhyun makes no move. Kyungsoo grows a little bit irritated._ _

__"Baekhyun." He growls, using his alpha voice. Kyungsoo usually hates using it, only when it's necessary. Clearly, this was a necessity, "Now."_ _

__He sees Baekhyun's jump slightly before he slowly gets up and make his way toward Kyungsoo._ _

__Baekhyun's classmates all let out an "oh!" teasingly and that only makes the flush of the said boy grow._ _

__When Baekhyun is close to him, Kyungsoo makes his way out of the classroom and waits for Baekhyun to do the same._ _

__Before closing the door, he eyes Baekhyun's lunch that was left on his table._ _

__"Pack his lunch," He tells the girls that were in front of the omega's table, "I don't think he'll have time to eat it."_ _

__The class erupts in a louder cheer and that's when Kyungsoo closes the door._ _

__He sighs, and looks at Baekhyun's whose head is still flushed down._ _

__"Follow me." Kyungsoo tells him and surprisingly, Baekhyun does without any complaint._ _

__Kyungsoo takes him to a classroom what was used to store the unused tables and chairs. The classroom was always empty because of a story that said that the said classroom was hunted by an Alpha slash incubus ghost that would force anyone there to have sex with them until they die of exhaustion._ _

__He obviously didn't believe it one bit._ _

__Both of the boys reach the classroom without any hassle. Kyungsoo notes that it was remarkably clean for a hunted place where nobody came._ _

__The older takes out two chairs and put them in front of each other (Not forgetting to put some distance between them.) and he sits on one of them. He gestures to Baekhyun the other seat and the omega shakes his head._ _

__"This is going to be quite long, I advice you to sit down." Kyungsoo says, he doesn't know where all this confidence came from._ _

__He hears Baekhyun sighs but he sits down._ _

__Kyungsoo clears his voice, "So, about yester—"_ _

__"I wasn't lying hyung, I really really like you." Baekhyun suddenly says and it caught him a little bit off-guard._ _

__"I know, you told me that yesterday."_ _

__"Yes, but you didn't seem to listen so I'm saying it again; I really like you hyung." He approaches a little bit and Kyungsoo shrieks internally._ _

__"You can't like me Baekhyun." He half-whispers, "I-I...I still watch spongebob in my underwear every morning !" He admits, he can feel his cheeks heat up a little bit._ _

__Baekhyun stays still, "That's...Kinda cute." He replies in the same tone. Kyungsoo feels like banging his head on the nearest wall._ _

__The next ten minutes are wasted on Kyungsoo exposing himself, admitting all of the most embarrassing facts and stories that have happened to him and every time Baekhyun just smiles or says a positive comment._ _

__("I was arrested one time because they thought I was hiding drugs but in reality I was hiding the latest Barbie that came out that year because my little cousin was obsessed with them."_ _

__"That happens to everyone hyung, it's alright.")_ _

__Kyungsoo is irritated, annoyed but mostly scared because his plan was falling apart, doing the exact opposite of what he intended in the first place._ _

__He didn't have lot of facts or stories left and he was mortified._ _

__"Do you hate the idea of me liking you so much that you keep on telling me these stories?" Baekhyun asks him, a cheeky smile on his lips but Kyungsoo can see his eyes start to water a little bit._ _

__This is totally not what he wanted._ _

__He sighs and tries to remember the remainder of his list, but he doesn't see anything worth saying._ _

__He then remembers something. He didn't say it to Jongdae earlier because he didn't think he'll have to go until there. He honestly though the story of how his father thought he was watching porn but he actually found him dancing to a Miku Hatsune song would work._ _

__Kyungsoo gulps._ _

__"Baekhyun," He then sighs, "Listen, this is something no one knows about, not even Chanyeol." He adds and the younger's eyes snap at this._ _

__"I-I.." Kyungsoo tries, he sees Baekhyun's innocent eyes look at him in interest and he really feels bad for what he's going to say, "I like to tie up my partners and bite them— a lot." He half-whispers the last two words, his head down in obvious shame._ _

__Kyungsoo hears a loud gasp coming from the younger and he grimaces._ _

__That was it._ _

__He did it, he finally made Baekhyun dislike him. He couldn't help the tiny sad sigh that left his mouth; he was going to miss the small black-haired omega being around him._ _

__When Baekhyun doesn't reply after some seconds pass, he continues._ _

__"I-I know it's weird and all that shit so I'll perfectly understand if you don't want to be my frie—" He doesn't get to finish his sentence when he smells something._ _

__Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he raises his head so fast, he thinks he might have hurt himself._ _

__The sight he sees before him makes him gulp; Baekhyun's face is crimson, his black hair and his dark blue uniform only intensifying it. The boy is biting his lips and his head is flushed down._ _

__But what makes Kyungsoo speechless is the very sweet, strawberry-like scent that keeps on growing after each second passes; Baekhyun was horny._ _

__A low growl escapes his lips before Kyungsoo could stop it, the smell is _so_ intoxicating. Baekhyun lets out a small whimper and the older doesn't really know if it's from fear or something else completely. (He hopes it's the first one.)_ _

__"B-Baekhyun-ah..." He stutters, his voice much more lower than it was moments ago, and that only makes the smell increase. He growls again, a sign to tell Baekhyun to stop it, whatever he was doing._ _

__Kyungsoo reaches a hand out, half dizzy, to calm the boy in front of him but before he can do so, Baekhyun stands up so suddenly that his chair knocks down on the floor, hard._ _

__"I-I have to-to go !" He says, in a rushed tone, eyes still refusing to meet Kyungsoo's ones and before the Alpha could utter a single word, Baekhyun is already out of the classroom leaving behind him the intoxicating sweet smell._ _

__Kyungsoo quickly opens all the windows and inhales the fresh air which does help him calm down significantly but doesn't really remove Baekhyun's smell that was on the older's uniform and he sighs._ _

__He hears the school bell ring in a distance and he sighs again before he makes his way to his classroom. He can see, _feel_ the stares of the other students (especially Alphas) when he walks down the hallway but he tries not to be affected at all._ _

__When he reaches his classroom, he sees Jongdae leaning over a wall and looking at his phone and when he gets closer, Jongdae's head snaps and he sees Kyungsoo; he frowns but doesn't comment and the older is grateful._ _

__"So," Jongdae starts when they reach Luhan, who's seated where Kyungsoo left him, eating his lunch, "How was it fucking the person you hypothetically don't like?"_ _

___Fucking Kim Jongdae._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had gone by.

They had passed pretty calmly, much to Kyungsoo's confusion.

He kind of expected Chanyeol to storm into his classroom - or anywhere actually - to yell at him about how insensitive he was to refuse his baby brother's confession in such a pervy way but nothing happened.

But then again, Kyungsoo reminds himself, Baekhyun wasn't the type to ask Chanyeol help or advices and he wonders if the latter even knows about the younger's crush.

It didn't help him to feel less guilty at all.

After going back to his class, Jongdae had tried to elicit information from him only to quickly give up seeing as the alpha wasn't playing along.

A sigh escapes Kyungsoo's lips. He makes his way toward his locker and opens it once he's in front of it.

What surprises him a little bit was Baekhyun's sudden absences. The latter had been missing classes ever since their conversation and although he's aware that the omega was probably feeling sad and awkward, he knows for sure Baekhyun wouldn't miss a day for anything. He remembers the latter's mom telling both him and Chanyeol at the start of the year that if any of them missed just one class, they'd both have their phones and laptops taken.

(He also remembers internally thanking his mom for not being this strict.)

Kyungsoo closes his locker after taking his history book out and what was his surprise to see Jongdae right in front of him, making the alpha jump, nearly falling on the floor.

"Why are you so secretive about all of this?" Jongdae whines, completely ignoring his friend's state and Kyungsoo just stares at him while trying to catch his breath.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asks after regaining his breathe.

Jongdae pushes him slightly, "Don't act like you don't know." He scolds him.

But Kyungsoo only gives him a confused look.

"I'm talking about that person who confessed to you, silly !" Jongdae huffs.

Both of them start walking toward their respective classes, passing by several of their friends (More like Jongdae's friends that happen to know Kyungsoo.). They pass by Luhan who tells them he won't meet them this afternoon because of a football training and they both nod.

"Why won't you tell me who is it?" The beta presses when they're left alone.

Kyungsoo sighs. He kind of hoped Jongdae would've forgotten about it, "Because if I do, you'll tease them and I don't want that."

His friend gasps loudly, his right hand covering his mouth.

"I would _never_ do that Kyungsoo !" He says, scandalized.

Kyungsoo only gives him an unimpressed look. 

"Remember Nayeon from middle school?" He asks and his friend winces. 

"She was an exception," Jongdae hisses, "the only reason why I teased her was because her reactions were funny."

"Right.", Kyungsoo tells him, totally not believing him. "Either way," He begins, "I'm not telling you their name." The alpha concludes and Jongdae sighs in defeat. 

"At least tell me why did you come back like you had the best sex in your whole life?" Jongdae pleads, "The plan was to make yourself seem lame." 

Kyungsoo's eyes slightly widen and he stops on his track. He can see Jongdae doing the same, a few steps ahead.

The alpha's mind starts replaying the scene and he instantly flushes. He remembers Baekhyun's expression, his reddened face and his sweet strawberry-flavored scent. 

Kyungsoo sees his friend stare at him with a questioning look and he quickly shake his head in an attempt to get rid of these thoughts. 

He clears his throat, "I...I may have said something that made the other person flustered...?" He says, his tone making it sound like a question. 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. 

"Okay," He says slowly, after some seconds pass, "And what did you exactly say?" 

But before Kyungsoo could utter a single word, he feels a weight on his back, taking him by surprise and making him tumble a little bit. 

"Yah, you're turning weak man." He hears the weight—person tell him. He instantly recognizes the voice and tenses. Chanyeol. 

"Oh hey Chanyeol !" Jongdae greets the tall brunette when Kyungsoo doesn't reply, "What's up?" 

Chanyeol gets off Kyungsoo's back and eyes him a little moment with an incomprehensible look before he turns his head to Jongdae. 

"Oh nothing, just the usual ya know?" He smiles, "What about you?" Chanyeol asks 

The question was probably to both him and Jongdae but Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol's eyes on him and he just wants to hide himself. 

Jongdae obviously feels the tension that's only growing each minute and he nervously laughs. 

"Nothing much, just the usual as you said." He answers. 

An awkward silence takes place between the three friends and Kyungsoo feels guilty about it. 

"Were you two going back to class?" Chanyeol asks and Jongdae nods. 

"You're coming with us?" Jongdae asks back but before Chanyeol could even says anything, Kyungsoo excuses himself.

"Y-You know what? I think I'm not feeling really well...I m-might go see the nurse..." The alpha curses himself for stuttering so much. 

Another silence follows Kyungsoo's sentence and he immediately feels doubtful that his friends would believe him. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asks him, "Do you need us to accompany you? You seem very pale..." 

"Um..I...I don't think it will be necessary..." The younger replies and by chance, the school bell rings. 

' _Saved by the bell._ ' He thinks. 

"You better go, or you'll be late." Kyungsoo tells the two older, with a weak smile on his face. 

Chanyeol stares at him for some time before sighing. Jongdae begins to pull the latter. 

"Come on Chanyeol, it's English period and we have class with Son Seungwan !" Jongdae says, and it makes Chanyeol laugh a little bit. 

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." He smiles and they both make their way. 

When Kyungsoo doesn't see them anymore, he breathes out. He feels like shit for lying to his friends but he couldn't help it; he felt way too awkward with Chanyeol. 

The school bell rings another time and Kyungsoo sighs another time. He starts walking toward the school's library with a heavy heart. 

• 

For once ever since the semester started, Kyungsoo enters the school's cafeteria. 

The last time he was here was during his first year. He ate there one time but found the food really bad and never wanted to come back. 

It wasn't because he was watching School 2017 and was scared he'll have food poisoning or something. Obviously not. 

Some students stare at him, a little bit shocked to see him in the cafeteria. He awkwardly smile at them and it seems to do the trick as they stop staring.

The alpha starts to walk as he searches for his friends. He spots them in a table and he quietly make his way there.

"-and like she didn't laugh at my joke, can you believe it? She just stared at m—Kyungsoo?" Jongdae says with a surprised tone. 

At the mention of his name, all the eyes on the table looks at him. 

"Hi..." He quietly sits down.

"Are you feeling better? Jongdae and Chanyeol told us you were sick." Luhan asks him in a worried tone. 

"Oh yeah, I'm better, thanks hyung." Kyungsoo forced himself to act as usual. He didn't want his friends to ask him any questions. 

"I'm glad you're alright Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says, "But what are you doing in the cafeteria? I thought you didn't want to step a foot here because of School 2017?" He asks. 

"I thought that maybe the food got better when I was away?" Kyungsoo tries to reply with a funny tone but it felt more like a question than anything else and he internally cursed himself. 

"Lemme tell you, it's still shit bro. Gordon Ramsay would've hung himself with my piece of beef if he tasted it." Jongdae says and it makes everyone in the table laugh which eases the atmosphere. 

Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol and sees an empty chair beside him. He immediately remembers Baekhyun. A wave of confidence takes over him suddenly and he looks at Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol, where's Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks and Chanyeol chokes on his beef. 

Kyungsoo stares a little bit before he passes him a cup filled with water that his friend gladly takes. 

"Baekhyun is...sick." Chanyeol says after he stops coughing, avoiding his eyes while scratching his head. Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side in confusion, a questioning 'Hum' leaves his lips.

"But don't worry !" His friend assures, "He'll be fine in like 3 days?" He says, his sentence sounding like a question.

Kyungsoo frowns a little bit, "Really now?" He asks slowly, "How can you be so sure about when he'll recover?"

"O-Oh? It's just— You know Baekhyun's a fighter and-and my mom's a nurse so you see?" He ends his rambling with a nervous laugh. 

Kyungsoo's frowns again. He opens his mouth to ask another question but he feels a foot softly tackle his own under the table and upon looking at the his other friends, he sees Jongdae who mouths him some words. 

' _Stop it._ ' 

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo stops questioning his friend and resumes his attention on his food until the heat the school bell ringing. 

• 

Kyungsoo regrets it. 

He totally regrets coming to Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's home without any of the boys knowing. 

The alpha looks at the house in front of him with uneasiness. 

What if Baekhyun wasn't there? What if there was Chanyeol's mom? How could he explain being in the house without any of the boys with him? 

Kyungsoo shakes his head as if he was shaking these thoughts from his head. 

Chanyeol's mom won't be here because her shift started half an hour ago, and if his friends didn't lie to him entirely, Baekhyun would surely be in the house. 

His reasoning gives him a wave of confidence and the alpha takes big steps toward the house's front door. Kyungsoo vaguely remembers Chanyeol telling him that they keep a pair of keys behind the only flower pot they had. 

Just as Kyungsoo's about to open the door, he feels his phone vibrating in his blazer's pocket. 

Jongdae was calling him. 

"Yo man, where ya at?" Jongdae asks as soon as he replies. 

Kyungsoo considers lying, but the thought quickly washes away because he knows he wouldn't be able to lie.

He sighs before taking a deep breath. 

"I'm at Chanyeol's." He says while opening the door. 

Jongdae gasps loudly. 

"Oh my— Kyungsoo don't go there alright? You-you can't enter !"

"But..." Kyungsoo trails off, "I'm already in the house" 

He hears a voice shriek behind Jongdae's one, that keeps on repeating 'Oh my god' over and over again, and Kyungsoo recognizes it as Luhan's. 

"Look, I'm just here to take some news about Baekhyun, then I'll go home, nothing much." Kyungsoo tells Jongdae, who gasps again. 

"Kyungsoo, you absolutely _can't_ see Baekhyun right now, he-he—Listen, we'll see him after-after...Three days ok? Just...not now, alright?" Kyungsoo hears Jongdae tell him breathlessly as if he was running.

The beta's answer angers Kyungsoo.

"Why is everybody telling me to talk to him after three fucking days?" The alpha harshly asks and when he hears Jongdae take a breath to reply, he cuts him off. 

"It was Baekhyun okay?" He half-shouts, "It was Baekhyun who confessed to me and right after I rejected him, he started missing class. I can't just stay and let him be miserable about it." 

And without letting his friend say any word, he hangs up. 

Kyungsoo doesn't move for a moment, and tries to regain his calm. 

He hears something falling on the floor upstairs and he quickly makes his way there. When he approaches the source of the sound, he notes that it's from Baekhyun's room and he quietly makes his way there. 

The alpha knocks three times but he doesn't get an answer which makes him a little bit nervous. 

He repeats it and this time he hears a small and weak 'Yes' and he hesitatingly opens the door. 

A wave of a strawberry-like scent hits him hard when he enters the room, making him feel dizzy and Kyungsoo steps out of the room and breathes heavily. 

"What was that?" He whispers to himself. 

Kyungsoo hears a noise coming from the room and he peeks. He sees Baekhyun on his bed. More like Baekhyun's back.

Seeing the omega makes Kyungsoo calm down and he takes a deep breath before going into the room again. 

The room was dark even though it was still sunny outside and Kyungsoo notices that the room's window was closed. But before he has the chance to go and open it, he hears a whine from the bed which fills the room's quietness and startles the alpha. 

He glances at the bed and he sees the bed move. He assumes it's Baekhyun moving. Another whine escapes the omega and this one is filled with pain. 

This alarmes Kyungsoo and he quickly makes his way toward Baekhyun. The alpha's presence seems to make the younger agitated and he whines more. 

"H-Hyung...I-I..." Baekhyun tries to say but Kyungsoo quickly stops him.

"Don't waste your energy Baekhyun-ah, you're really sick." The older says and he pats Baekhyun's hair. 

Kyungsoo notes that his hair is completely wet. His face was bright read and his whole body was drenched with sweat which makes the alpha confused as the omega's room wasn't that hot.

As a reflex, Kyungsoo puts his hand on the younger's forehead and it makes Baekhyun sigh with content. 

'He's hot.' Kyungsoo thinks.

" _Hyung_.." Baekhyun whines and Kyungsoo's hand freezes.

Baekhyun's whine was filled with pain but also with pleasure and that makes the older's eyes widen slowly. 

Just then, everything clicks. How could he be so stupid and ignorant?

Chanyeol's flustered behavior whenever he mentioned Baekhyun, Jongdae's reaction when he said he was at their friend's house, the sweet strawberry-like scent that filled his nose when he opened the omega's room... 

"Oh my god..." He whispers lowly. 

Baekhyun was in _heat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say i'd update regularly?
> 
> ha.
> 
> i lied lmao

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i actually searched "what kind of noises do werewolves make" on google for this?
> 
> i feel like i should let you know how i wrote the story in my notes:
> 
> baek is yeol's lil bro and he's an omega. one time baek confesses to soo. soo freaks out and flees. next day he exposes his own ass so that baek finds him lame, shit doesn't work (surprise surprise lmao) it makes baek's heart flutter or some shit like dat. soo brings out his last card out (yu-gi-soo bitch) and exposes himself on sex. like he tells some really alpha shit like he likes to bite people or likes it when they moan like wtf but shit actually makes baek horny and soo smells it but before he can do anything baek flees (surprise surprise lmao).


End file.
